Gaz's City Adventure
by MagentaLipsKitty
Summary: Written in Gaz's POV. A cute lil story...a new Vampire Piggy game is released, and Gaz will let nothing stand in her way.


Gaz's City Adventure  
  
I'm writing this from Gaz's POV. Gaz is on the ultimate quest to get to the store so that she could buy, "Evil Vampire Piggies: Attack of the Pork". However, a few things are standing in her way.  
  
I was sitting in my living room watching, "Evil Vampire Goddess That Has Evil Powers, But Sometimes Uses Them For Good", eating my Piggy-O's when this commercial came on. It was for Evil Vampire Piggys: Attack of the Pork. I had just put my spoon in my mouth, and when that commercial came on, I spit out my spoon and everything on it. My stupid brother Dib had just walked into the room. Milk and cereal bits flew all over his face. It was funny. "Evil Vampire Piggies: Attack of the Pork?! That game must be mine! Or else..." I exclaimed. "Or else what?" my ignorant brother asked as he was wiping the cereal off his face. "How dare you question me?!" I cried, standing on my couch pointing at him. "Whatever. Hey, it's 10:30! Mysterious Mysteries is on!" Dib cried as he grabbed the remote. "Hey! They were just about to say when the game was going to be released!" I yelled. "Oh, well." The fool mumbled. I angrily walked past him, grabbing the remote and cracking it on my knee on my way out of the house. "Gaz, where are you going?" my strange father, Professor Membrane. "Vampire piggies..." I drooled. "Be careful, Santa Clause might be afoot!" he yelled insanely as he ran into his laboratory.  
  
Gaz is now outside, walking on the busy sidewalks of her city. Along the way she sees a group of hobos and a crazy person standing on a box yelling.  
  
"The circus is here! Babies are going to put on a huge sale in my hippo! Meow! Hear me, rubber balls! I am your king of light! Give me a pat on my back and kiss me!" "Weirdo." I muttered as I walked past him. Suddenly, a bike messenger cut me off in the middle of the sidewalk. I growled and walked past him. Two minutes later, a banana peel was in the middle of the sidewalk, and, not noticing it, tripped on it. I fell into a puddle of mud. An old lady saw me fall in, and ran immediately to my side. "Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly. "No, yeah, I'm fine. Leave me alon--" I was saying, but she cut me off. "Nonsense, my apartment is right over there, you can wash off in there." She proposed. "No! Leave me alone!" I said, and I started to run away. Not three minutes later, a fat clown with a chicken leg stuck in his hair walked in front me. "Free balloon?" he asked me. "No! Leave me alone! I don't want one!" I said as I started walking again. "Now, I think someone is need of happiness. Here, I'll make you a balloon animal, free of charge. What animal?" he asked. "No, no animal. Must go to mall..." I said, walking faster. He grabbed me by the collar and hissed in my face. "What animal?" "Er, um, a dog." I said quickly. "That's the spirit!" he said as he was making my stupid dog. "Here you go...all done!" "Great." I said quickly, grabbing the dog and running. I saw a garbage can and threw the dog in it. As if the clown wasn't enough, a hobo tripped me. "Argh!" I yelled as I was sprawled on the ground. "Are you okay, little girl? I'm a doctor, I can figure out what's wrong. But first, I need...seven hundred dollars." he said calmly. "Are you kidding me?! I'm not paying seven hundred dollars for a hobo to 'help me'. It's a stupid scratch. H-here's five dollars...piggy..." I yelled as I ran away. I threw five bucks in his face. "Psychopath." I muttered. Finally, I had reached the mall. It had taken three hours when it should have taken me forty-five minutes. I ran in, and immediately went to the nearest video game store—the only video game store. I looked at what should have been the Vampire Piggy display, but I instead found a cardboard pig toppled over. "W-where are the games? The game came out today, didn't it?" I asked a pimply faced clerk. "Yep. All sold out. Every single one in town. Not one left anywhere. You'll have to go to Japan to get one." he informed me. My lip quavered and I screamed like I never did before. 


End file.
